1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined vehicle immobilizing and steering column control system.
2. Background Art
A vehicle engine is typically started by inserting an ignition key into an ignition lock cylinder and then turning the ignition key. In order to prevent unauthorized use of a vehicle, an electronic immobilizing system is employed with the vehicle's ignition system. The immobilizing system uses an inductive link between a transmitter contained in the ignition key and a coil placed around the ignition lock cylinder. The transmitter contained in the key transmits an immobilizing identification code. When the identification code transmitted from the transmitter of the key matches an identification code preset in the vehicle's engine control unit, the engine is electronically controlled and started. Therefore, the starting of the engine is permitted only by a key incorporating a transmitter which transmits the proper identification code.
A vehicle steering column includes a steering wheel rotatably connected to a steering wheel shaft. The steering wheel typically includes control buttons and switches which are actuated by an operator to control certain vehicle functions. Such steering wheel control buttons and switches are hard wired to respective control modules via the steering wheel shaft. A problem with such an arrangement is that it would be more desirable if the steering wheel control buttons and switches communicated wirelessly with the respective modules.